Not Completely Human
by MariaWolf14
Summary: I needed to escape so I ran, I ran away from my past and everything that tied me to the people I hated the most. But every night chilling words haunted my very essence. "Changing who you are will not deter anyone from discovering the truth. You will be found." I knew my time would run out but until then I would fight and break free from the chains that bound me to my family.
1. My Getaway

**Not completely human**

Prologue

I have gone by the name 'Isabella Swan' for as long as I can remember. It was created for the sole purpose of being utilized as a protective mask that hid me in obscurity, cloaking others from discovering my true self and perhaps to give me a sense of comfort and forgetting my past of whom I once use to be. Over the course of some time I began to believe that I truly was 'Isabella Swan' forgetting the fact that it was only an alias.

Nevertheless, I am not who I appear to be, I can only cloak my true self for so long.

I resemble an average teenager but the blood that flows within me is not of this world.

My ability to trust has been trampled on far too many times, resulting in my lack of conviction for others including myself. My actions in the past have proved to be quite consequential leading me to isolate and restrict myself to the people I talk to.

I try repressing my pernicious desires but my efforts are never rewarded. My untamable powers are part of the reason I must always keep a low profile.

After much running, another chapter unfolds in the rainy town of Forks Washington as I attempt to forget about the past I have tried so hard to leave behind. I wonder what this mysterious town has in store for a pestilential offspring like myself.

* * *

As I finished arranging all the needed things in my newly built two story house-that was shrouded in the thicket of the forest, I went up the long spiral staircase to take a shower. I had arrived in this rainy town, four days ago. I still didn't quite understand my reason for moving here but it might have had something to do with the very scarce population, its seclusion and the torrent climate. Not to mention the dense forests and vegetation. For some reason seeing nothing but green calmed me, the scenery was the most peaceful thing I have seen to date and it helped to erase any unwanted memories I stored of much frightening settings.

I was sadly starting school tomorrow I don't even know why I bothered with it anymore; I have been attending school far too many times to count. On the other hand it did help to blend in; people would start to wonder why a sixteen year old girl was not attending school like her fellow peers which would lead to undesirable attention.

If only they knew that I was forever stuck at the age sixteen but chronologically I was much older than that. I was sadly graced with the curse of being immortal and I am fairly knowledgeable in the many different supernatural species and even had the misfortune of encountering the most unpleasant ones. Appearance wise, I have long wavy brown hair that cascaded below my waist nearing my tailbone. My eyes were a dark burnished color and I was tall for my age but not freakishly so.

The story of how I came across Forks was quite complex and very long. To cut it short, I am in hiding and wish not to be found by certain people. I have to watch my every step and I feel like I am walking on eggshells every time I enter unfamiliar territory. I have the feeling of being watched but nothing has happened yet, I am not fooled and take as much precaution as I can. I am running away from very dangerous people being caught could mean my capture or possible death; either way both alternatives were not very desirable.

The origins of my supernatural class are also very enigmatic and not something I delve into. My father is of a very strong intricate background whereas my mother is unknown to me. I don't know whether I inherited more of my mother's supernatural genes than my father or vice versa but I have concluded that I displayed abilities from both of them.

Two of my many unusual powers are an impenetrable shield. It is very strong and can block any mental and physical attacks. As for the second one it resembles more like light, but I can manipulate it to a certain extent. It's difficult to explain but it is an ability I use the least because of how unpredictable it is.

Last time it was used, I felt powerful amounts of energy go through my body and I was glowing brilliantly. A surge of light rippled through my hands but it has a mind of its own and once I released that pent up energy, I destroyed much of the area in which I was living in. It had created a massive crater that was passed off as some sort of anomaly which was later dismissed courtesy of the government but because of my actions I had no choice but to flee.

Of course this got the attention of my pursuers and they were on my tail before I could even find another place to stay. I narrowly escaped but that encounter left a strong remainder on how cautious I had to be when using my abilities and just how close they were to capturing me.

After I had finished my shower, I threw on some shorts with a tank top and tied my hair into a loose bun; I walked down the stairs and ordered a pizza. I still had some of my humanity in tact but it never chased down the taunting thoughts of the monster I was. I could eat and sleep just like a normal human but it wasn't a constant necessity. I have abnormal speed and strength, my sight and hearing are intensely accurate that I am able to hear and see from great distances. While waiting for the pizza I decided to watch TV.

There was nothing much on so I settled with channel surfing until something would eventually pique my interest. I heard someone knocking on the door and got up to open it. I already heard him a long time ago, but the normal humanly thing to do was wait until he knocked on the door. I still found it quite odd even after all this time but it was all for the purpose of blending in. I opened the door with a twenty in hand as I grabbed for the pizza while my other hand was outstretched to give him the money. I caught his eyes roaming my body in hungry desire making me uncomfortable. I looked at him confused until I realized that I was only in shorts and a tank top. I quickly shoved him the twenty, taking the pizza in that same instant and slammed the door in his face. He left five minutes later after I had finished the entire pizza.

I decided to pack my bag for tomorrow and put out what clothes I would be wearing. I decided on a pair of dark straight legged jeans with a long sleeved green shirt and brown uggs. I found it quite ironic that I chose to wear earthy colors when I was in a town that was surrounded by nature.

I began to feel a bit sleepy so I went to bed. I fell asleep instantly. My dream started out peaceful, but knowing me it wouldn't last long.

Times was meaningless when I dreamt but soon after I fell into my slumber I shot up from the bed, sweat trickling my face.

And I could only think of one thing;

They were coming for me.

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**I had previously deleted this story after thoroughly reviewing and editing; I was very dissatisfied and found that the story did not completely make sense nor was the information accurate and the grammatical structure was quite atrocious. I rewrote all the chapters that I had already written and improved them. This is the first chapter and there will be more to come later on. And some of you may be wondering why I am updating this story and not DOCC but the reason being that I had already published this story first so all I did was make it adjustments.**

**I am having a bit of writers block with DOCC and I have no idea when the next chapter will be up but it also helps if more of you read my story and commented. This would give me the self assurance I needed to know that people really are reading my story and that it is still worth continuing.**

**~Mariam**


	2. The Problems That Befall A Hellion

My night terror proved true to its title and haunted me once again tonight; although there was slight differences in how it usually was which wasn't surprising since there were times in which something changed. Albeit this time, I was on a large field that spread as far as I could see and at first I assumed I was alone then I started to see shadows slowly forming in the thicket of the forest. Fog had unknowingly coated the forests border that lead to the field. The silhouettes were close together and I could see glowing eyes. The scent that wafted in the air was that of the sweetest candy, indicating the species these newcomers were.

Amidst the darkness I spotted a faint pale complexion and knew what they were immediately.

Vampires.

How I loathed those blood sucking parasites.

Their oddly lit aurelian eyes shone through the fog but were quickly consumed by the darkness that covered them. Confused, I began to walk in the direction of the suckers to demand what it was that they wanted but stopped when an ominous chill went down my spine.

I was frozen in my tracks as the air around me felt thick and heavy. I could feel an oppressive energy encircling me and fear seeped in. My body screamed at me to do everything in my power not to turn around. I wanted to obey oh so very badly but as always as if my body wasn't my own I slowly turned around. My breathing became short and quick coming out in breathless little pants. I settled with closing my eyes tightly shut and when I felt my body halt, my eyes remained closed.

I opened one eye first to inspect my surroundings or spot anything that was off-kilter. Observing nothing out of place, I proceeded to open the other eye. Nothing had changed and there only remained a vast field with the same unearthly grey fog that calmly moved along the forests border. Just as I sighed in relief, I heard the voice of someone I thought to have never hear from again.

"And we meet again Eris." The tone was unwavering and held much authority.

My hands clutched into tight fists as I grit my teeth.

This couldn't possibly be happening. Not again.

I took a shaky deep breath and turned fearfully around the other way. He was closer than I thought and I instinctively moved back.

He leaned in to get a closer look and began to thoroughly examine me as if searching for something. I stayed still throughout the entire time. Fearing that if I moved an inch it would create suspicion.

"How long do you think it will take before you are caught little Eris?" He asked nonchalantly while continuing his inspection.

I winced at the name but answered.

"My only focus is getting as far away from all of you."

His eyes landed on my own, behind his cold dark eyes danced shades of fiery reds that swirled into a scorching inferno. Hidden within those menacing flames also held the sentiment of amusement.

"And how much longer are you willing to run?" He asked as he stood up straighter, standing at his full stature.

I refuse to let my gaze drop and stared directly into his demonic eyes.

"As long as it takes." I say determined.

His smirk appeared to have dropped a fraction but then suddenly it transformed into a chuckle.

"Believe what you wish." He replied lazily as he stopped chuckling.

The man that stood before me was tall and emitted raw power. His hair was the color of black midnight and there was a silver streak that ran through the sides. A tattoo wrapped itself along his neck that was of a three headed wolf of some sort. A burning sensation suddenly began to burn at my neck then moved to my lower abdomen.

I shifted uncomfortably and he noticed my unease.

His eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't identify and my patience began to wear thin.

"Why can't you just leave me be?" I asked irritated.

He tilted his head in an amused gesture before speaking.

"And who brought this upon themself?"

I looked away, knowing he was right but I had my reasons for running.

"Apollyon and Circe are getting closer. It is only a matter of time." His tone held promise in his words.

His expression returned to the bored yet cold one he always portrayed and I found myself beginning to be pulled out of the night terror.

Just before I completely vanished, he smirked at me revealing his sharp fangs and his dark wings unfurled themselves from behind.

_"Changing who you are will not deter anyone from discovering the truth. You will be found."_

And then I awoke drenched in sweat at exactly 6:16 in the morning. No longer able to fall back asleep so I took a shower, changed and had a small breakfast. I ate a plain bagel with a cup of coffee. I watched TV and waited until about 7:30 before making my departure. I got into my midnight blue Lamborghini Gallardo and began to pull out of the narrow driveway.

My car was the only leisure I provided myself because of my constant moving I didn't spend a lot of money on things unless absolutely necessary. But in the worst case scenario I would have no choice but to leave it behind. Vanquishing that thought from my mind I sped away from my house and headed off to Forks High.

I arrived within 10 minutes- even at normal speeds, the parking lot was empty, no one appeared to be here. I got out of my car taking my bag with me and headed towards the entrance of the school. When I stepped in I felt warmth surrounding me. I sighed happily and walked up to the front desk where there sat a middle aged lady who appeared displeased about something by the name of . I coughed to get her attention but she didn't look up.

"Excuse me but my name is Isabella Swan, the new girl." I state while watching as she folded papers then placing them into files.

She looked up and seemed taken aback for some reason.

"Oh yes, Isabella we've been waiting for you. Here is your schedule and a slip that your teachers must sign. I would like you to give it to me by the end of the day. Here is your locker number and the combination." She explained handing me the slip, and two pieces of paper that contained my locker number, combination along with my schedule.

I had memorized everything when she gave them to me; one of my many traits is that I have a really good memory. I would throw it away later, minus the slip since she wanted it back by the end of the day.

"Thank you." I say politely and exited the office.

By the time I made it into the halls, many students had arrived in the building. They spoke loudly and animatedly about movies, video games and that supposedly 'the sick Lamborghini Gallardo in the parking lot.' I smirked at that. The bell rang and I went to my first class, Spanish.

Gathering my things I headed to class 208. Class started and Ms. Garcia welcomed me to Forks High and said that I didn't have to introduce myself as it proved to be inessential.

She would forever have my gratitude.

And yet that didn't stop people from staring at me, it was getting on my nerves. When the bell rang I was happy to finally be able to escape all the stares and the sudden claustrophobic atmosphere in the classroom. I walked to my next class which was advanced Math.

As soon as Math class began the day simply flew by at a rapid pace much to my excitement. Lunch came around and I proceeded to head to the cafeteria. I didn't feel very hungry but I had to find something to eat even if it was small in quantity. I steadily walked to the cafeteria attempting to hide my eagerness. When I arrived in the dull lunchroom I lined up and bought a roast beef sandwich with a bottle of water and an apple.

Feeling satisfied with my purchases I was going to sit at a secluded table near the back when a girl by the name of Jessica Stanley invited me to sit with her group of friends. Jessica seemed like a somewhat tolerable character, although she did talk a lot, mainly about irrelevant things, like gossip and a guy named Mike I presumed she had sentiments for.

Jessica was in my trig class if I remembered correctly. I also met the famous Mike Newton; we first encountered one another when he suddenly walked by my side while attempting to start a conversation with me. It was all one sided because I refused to engage in a discussion with someone I had just recently met nor have any desire to talk to. I could see what his intentions were and I wasn't interested. Then there was Tyler Crowley was fairly rowdy, but I knew that he harbored feelings for me as well.

Lauren Mallory was also apart of this seemingly 'friendly' circle of friends and also successfully managed to piss me off upon meeting her and was now forever written off as a complete bitch in my book. She is rude along with being incredibly vain.

I knew for a fact that she doesn't like me but the feeling is mutual. And lastly Angela and Ben. Angela was a sweet girl; she didn't pry on my private life unlike Jessica, Mike and Tyler. She didn't ask too many questions either and I just felt calm around her. Whereas when I was around Lauren I felt immensely irritated. I wonder why?

Ben was kind, he was someone you could rely on and have a friendly conversation with. I could easily picture both Angela and Ben as a couple because of how easily they got along.

I sat beside the future couple and I began to eat my food as conversation was spoken in bits and pieces. I continued to eat silently not wanting to participate in the useless chatter, when suddenly I smelt them. I froze. I looked around the cafeteria and as I did I saw five very inhumanly good looking creatures walk in through the back doors.

There was a bulky muscled boy that looked intimidating from afar. Beside him was a beautiful fair haired girl. Her hair reached her lower back and she had pretty curves. They walked hand in hand.

Next to enter was a childlike girl that danced into the cafeteria holding a dirty blonde haired boy-who looked like he was in pain, by the hand. The pixie had black spiky hair and wore purely designer made clothes. The dirty blond haired boy who looked to be in pain just followed her silently letting her lead. I could see he had scars that coated his entire body.

And lastly was a boy who had the weirdest hair color and style I have ever seen. He walked alone and I assumed he had no partner. They all had golden eyes, which brought on a familiar awareness.

Essentially I could sense what they were. They fell under the supernatural class of vampire.

Jessica noticed my staring and indentified all of them to me. The big one was Emmett, the blond was Rosalie and they were a couple also adoptive brother and sister. Alice was the small one and the boy in pain was Jasper they were also a couple and adoptive brother and sister and penny boy was Edward, he too was adopted. They were Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive children.

They all sat down at the same table I had previously wanted to go to before Jessica had convinced me to sit with her.

After giving them a quick analysis I continued to eat my lunch, but felt like I was being watched. I turned my attention back to the Cullens, they stared at me curiously; Unfazed, I directed my attention back to my sandwich but could hear my name being mentioned multiple times. I found it hard to make out the rest, courtesy to miss blabber mouth who prevented me from listening further. I huffed in annoyance and just listened to Jessica's rant on how Edward Cullen refused to go out with her once. When lunch finished I was the first to get up from the table and I put my tray away while exiting through the doors I first entered.

I went back to my locker to fetch my things for the next class. The rest of the day went by smoothly and quickly ended much to my happiness. I went to the office and gave the slip to the receptionist and left passing by Edward Cullen on the way out. Happy to be free. I saw a lot of people gasp and ogle my car. I witnessed Mike Newton try to get in it and anger immediately sparked within me.

_No, I can't get mad. I don't want this to happen again. __I thought._

I took deep calming breaths as I walked up to Mike.

"Hey Mike, can you do me a favor and not try to commit a crime by getting into my car." I say in a tone that promised pain if anything happened to my prized possession.

"Sure Bella." He responded sheepishly, embarrassed about getting caught and moved away from my car. I breathed in a sigh of relief. As soon as Mike left so did everybody else. Except for the Cullens they were staring unabashedly at me from across the lot including Edward who had just joined them.

Did anybody do anything else but stare in this town?

I turned to face them raising an eyebrow in question. They didn't look away or even blink.

I could hear them debating on whether to approach me or not, but instinct took over and I hopped into my car and sped away. Leaving their stunned forms in the parking lot.

I didn't understand the Cullens intentions nor did I want them nearing me. The one that troubled me the most was Alice Cullen. I knew she possessed an ability that could destroy everything I worked so hard to attain.

My freedom.

* * *

**Here is the second revised and edited chapter. I pretty much changed everything. Hope you enjoyed this version than the other crappy one. Please leave a review!**

**~Mariam**


	3. The Badgering Broad

When I got home I decided to go take a run in the forests to clear my head. My feet were silent as they hit the forests floor as I ghosted by the many animals who scattered away. I ran pretty far finding myself in Canada. I stayed in Canada's forests for what felt like a long time, I sat on a rock that was situated near a stream and let my mind wander. Amidst my musings, I heard a twig snap from somewhere near my location.

I could sense another presence, realizing I wasn't alone. Footsteps were swiftly approaching where I sat on the rock, it smelt of vampire. I leaped off the boulder and bolted back in the direction I came. The vampire's footsteps stopped and then began to follow me. I picked up the pace and arrived in Forks. I shut the door silently and ran up the stairs. I wasn't even tired or out of breath instead my adrenaline rush began to kick in.

Possibilities as to who the mysterious vampire was clouded my mind. It could it have been one of the Cullens or another vampire I may have encountered or a spy sent by _them_. I looked at the clock and it read 8:00 p.m. I was gone longer than I thought. I took a shower and came out smelling like my favorite strawberry shampoo. I made lasagna and while it was cooking I finished my homework and went ahead. It was fairly easy and took me about five minutes or less to finish. When my supper was done I ate it feeling a tad bit hungry. I hope that these annoying humans tendencies did not grow on me because it would become a nuisance when I least wanted it.

While I ate, I couldn't help but think of a certain vampire coven.

_The Cullens._

What odd vampires, they had formidable self control when around the human population but their food source seemed to come from somewhere else. My guess was animals, their eye color was the first indication and yet I couldn't help but wonder how long this control would last?

It's simply in their nature to hunt and kill, but what reason do they have to intermingle with humans? I don't understand, all the vampires I know of live in seclusion away from human interaction.

_The Cullens._

Indeed they are an unnatural coven even for the realm of the supernatural.

* * *

I went to bed shortly after I finished my food. I was reluctant to fall asleep, because of the night terror. I could only think if the aura that surrounded _him_ which resonated that of pure evil, the power radiating from his tall form was the real deal.

I don't know if I could even attempt to weaken him if we ever met face to face. I fear that my tricks wouldn't help me out of that one. But it is highly unlikely that he would come after me himself. After all _he_ had those two to do his bidding.

If it came down to a full blown fight I would have no choice but to retaliate. I shuddered at the thought of losing control of my powers when I needed them the most.

Without realizing it, my eyes had begun to feel droopy. Even though I did not need sleep as much as the average human, it was still nice to get at least 2-3 hours twice a week so I could retain my strength.

I fell asleep with the haunting words of what _he_ last said to me and how true they rung. My time would eventually run out.

I awoke the next morning feeling irritable. Instead of a night terror I was cursed with a bad case of restlessness. I was either uncomfortable or unable to sleep. I reluctantly got ready for school wishing that I could stay home, but it was my second day at this new school and I didn't want to have ridiculous rumors spread about me nor did I want the human students wondering why I didn't show up. That would just lead to needless explanations.

I brushed my hair and put it in a high pony tail. I took the stairs three at a time, deciding I didn't need to eat breakfast, I just walked outside-locking the door of course and opened the garage to get my car and headed to that terrible place known as Forks High.

I sped down the roads and slowed down when I neared the high school. I parked in the same spot as I did yesterday and I noticed more cars in the parking lot then there were the day before. Either I had arrived late or people where now getting into the swing of the new school year.

I took a deep breath and walked to the entrance of the school. Just as I stepped in the bell rang. I shrugged and walked to my locker did the combination and took my books out for my first class. I got a late start in the morning and if the teachers were to complain about my tardiness well tough for them.

I walked into the classroom and sat at my seat without making the teacher or the students notice my presence, except for two. Jasper and Emmett looked up curiously at my sudden arrival which I ignored.

I gracefully sat down on my chair and put one leg over the other as I got out my notebook and writing utensils. Mr. Stanley was writing something on the board and I saw the other students copy so I did the same.

He then turned around.

"Okay class and good morning Isabella, I am glad you could join us today." He said cheerfully.

Alerting the rest of the class of my presence. Chatter ensued in the classroom and Mr. Stanley brought attention to what he had written on the board. I simply ignored them and the lesson continued. The bell rang and I immediately shot up from my seat. As I was leaving Emmett and Jasper attempted to approach me.

I speedily walked away to my next class before they even got the chance.

My avoidance of all vampires could be because of the fact that I am very cranky or because of my strong dislike for vampires. I'll take the latter.

I simply don't trust them, I placed my trust in a nomadic red haired vixen a long time ago and she betrayed me. Her mate James and companion Laurent were also involved. Since that day I swore to myself that I would never trust or go near any vampires ever again, if they found out too much about me and my past it wouldn't end well. Especially if _he _found out that I had recruited some help.

In the end they would betray me and get enticed by _his _empty promises just like Victoria and her idiotic nomadic companions. I haven't seen her since and I don't care where that backstabbing bitch lies.

Walking into my Government class, I took my seat and waited for class to start. When it did everyone was quite talkative as well as uncooperative. The teacher Ms. Villa was a kind spirited woman but she had no control over the classroom at all.

She would easily get overwhelmed and break out into tears. That is what happened yesterday. I heard that she was like this all throughout last year, which is why many students easily took advantage of her.

It started out great but then the class clown, Jay made some sort of joke which created a domino effect. Finally Ms. Villa stood tall and her face hardened into an unreadable mask. My eyebrows raised in interest as to what she would do.

"That is enough! I have had it with all of this constant chatter. Jay go down to Mr. Greene's office at once and explain to him what you just told me and the rest of the class. As for the rest of you, I am assigning a full work period along with some projects. I want them completed by the end of class and no one is allowed to talk." She said sternly, finally growing a backbone.

The class stared at her in shock and slowly did as they were told. Jay left the room muttering obscenities and Ms. Villa handed out the work. She hadn't made enough copies so she went down to the photocopy room to get more. She specifically instructed that there was to be no talking or else there would be dire consequences.

As soon as the door shut, Lauren was the first to disobey Ms. Villa's instructions and began to complain.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" She asked in that nasally voice of hers.

Her friends nodded in agreement and they began to have their fair share of complaints.

Soon, the entire class was having their separate discussions on Ms. Villa's sudden change in demeanor. She was no longer that push over I thought that she was on the first day.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Lauren's nails-on-a-chalkboard voice yelling at some poor girl.

"Know your place you fashion less freak." Her voice took on a venomous tone.

The girl trembled slightly at Lauren's wrath.

"Ignore her Lauren; she is so not worth it. Look at her; she can't even fend for herself." Her friend who I assumed was named Jenna told her in a snobby voice.

Lauren regarded the girl with amusement while she glanced at her manicured nails.

"Your right, I am totally wasting my breath on some mute who can't even dress herself properly and who clearly has never heard of a hairbrush." She replied in a clipped tone while turning her manicured hand.

The human girl looked to be on the verge of tears and I just watched the scene unfold before my eyes. This was one of the major playing factors for my dislike of school. The material taught came in second though.

I never intervened with disputes between teenage girls or people in general. Simply speaking, they weren't my battles and avoidance was a very reliable strategy. Some may call it cowardly but in a life or death situation sometimes it was the best option.

Others soon joined in on the harassment of the girl and it had gotten to the point where I could no longer concentrate on the work which I wanted to have done before Ms. Villa's return.

I let out a frustrated sigh and gazed at the girl who just sat and let Lauren and her friends abuse her.

A small fire lit within me, one that burned of slight aggravation. I stood up and approached the girl and Lauren's group.

"If you are unwilling to defend yourself then please take this ruckus out in the halls. I find it difficult to concentrate on my work." I explain, my voice void of any emotion.

The girl stared at me in shock then cast her eyes to the floor. I heard a snort from behind me and turned around, already sensing who the culprit was.

Lauren glared at me hotly along with her posse of imbeciles.

"And just who do you think you are?" She asked sassily.

"Listen Lauren, I do not want to get into an altercation with you, although I would appreciate it if you could humiliate this girl else where while I try to work." I say attempting to make peace when in reality, I could only think of tearing her limb from limb but I was digging deep and using whatever self-control remained.

"Why should I inconvenience myself for you?" She asked while tilting her head in a jerking motion.

"Inconvenience?" I repeated

Thinking about what she was implying, I started to chuckle.

"I am inconveniencing you by asking-quite politely might I add, if you could continue this harassment elsewhere." My tone was one that held humor but was also questioning.

Her head was still tilted to the side and she had begun to twirl her blonde hair while squinting her fishy green eyes at me.

"You know." She began

"I find you quite condescending and I don't have to listen to anything you have to say." She had a faint smile that was on her lips as if feeling proud for saying something remotely intelligent.

Feeling amused, I plastered a fake smile on my lips and squinted my eyes slightly.

"I find it quite pathetic watching you attempt to fit your entire vocabulary into a single sentence. Do you even know how to define the word condescending?" I quipped with fake cheer.

Her smile fell flat from her lips and her friends stared at me in surprise then looked at Lauren disbelieving.

For a few seconds her mouth opened and closed like a fish in water and finally it snapped shut. Jenna gave me the evil eye and immediately stuck up for her friend.

"You're one to talk. You always carry yourself so highly as if we were all commoners that you couldn't even be bothered with." She retorted.

I gave her a look of disappointment. Was this, the best she could come up with?

"I think you have it the other way around." I state simply.

I heard giggles from around the classroom; even the defenseless girl cracked a small smile. Lauren unfroze from her shock and glared at anyone she caught laughing.

"You think this is funny?" She cried out in a shrill voice at her fellow peers.

The students had begun to quiet down not wanting to displease their queen. Then Lauren turned to look at me with all the hatred in the world, or at least attempted to.

"I know you're the new girl in town but don't let that get to your head. You're nothing here." She rebuked spitefully.

"Aw don't be sad _Isabella, _just know that we can understand why you would be jealous." Jenna added in baby voice while in agreement with Lauren who gave her a high five.

My body shook as I laughed lowly while shaking my head in utter disbelief. I could hear the clicking of Ms. Villa's heels down the hall and I knew my last retort had to be said now.

Looking up at both of them with a look of pure detestation, I spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

"I would like to see things from your point of view but honestly I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." Smirking at their expressions I walked back to my seat and away from the laughter that suddenly erupted in the room.

The door opened seconds later and Ms. Villa walked in clutching a stack of papers just as the laughter reached its highest peek.

Ms. Villa was unimpressed and scolded the class while I completed the remaining parts of the work. I had tuned everyone out and did not have to face the true wrath of Ms. Villa. This resulted in some students being granted detention *cough* Lauren *cough* and *cough* Jenna *cough*. In the end they got what they deserved and no one mentioned my involvement.

The rest of the day passed by smoothly, rumors had already spread that I successfully managed to embarrass the queen bees and I was congratulated many times throughout the day much to my dismay.

When school had finished, I went to my locker and began to pack my bag. I could feel another presence as whoever it was neared me. I sensed that it was the quiet girl from my Government class. At first I ignored her, since she made no effort to actually speak to me as she simply stood there awkwardly. I slammed the locker closed and she jumped suddenly.

Sighing, I turned to walk in the direction of the exit, turning my back to her.

"W-wait!" She called out softly.

I stopped mid step, but did not turn around.

"I-I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier." She continued.

This time, I turned to face her.

"Do what?" I asked with a blank look.

A look of shock and confusion crossed her features.

"When you defended me from Lauren and Jenna." She said slowly, afraid that she had been wrong.

"I wasn't defending you; I just couldn't stand to hear them talking anymore. It was becoming a hindrance to my work." I explain simply.

"But, yo-"before she could continue, I interrupted her.

"If you could learn to stand up for yourself then you wouldn't have been in the situation you found yourself in." I state truthfully in a cold tone.

Her expression appeared crestfallen and she bowed her head in shame. Finished with the conversation I walked towards the exit and left the school, feeling no remorse for the harsh words I spoke to the quiet human girl.

* * *

**My work was really cut out for me in this chapter. There were so many changes that I had to make. Thankfully my writing has improved since then.**

**~Mariam**


	4. Those Who Encroach Upon The Soloist

A whole week passed and it seemed like the Cullen's had given up on trying to make contact with me but I couldn't shake the feeling of a storm brewing. School had not changed and I no longer found it entertaining, especially when Mike Newton tried to make advances towards me along with the majority of the male population.

Lauren was far nastier then she had previously been because of what happened the week before. Jessica had become cold towards me and we barely spoke, Lauren had obviously said something to her and I knew that Jessica was as two faced as anyone could be. It did not bother me; in fact Lauren did me a gracious favor. I could eat lunch peacefully and not have my thoughts interrupted by her constant chatter.

When Angela had heard what happened she was ecstatic, it became evident to me that she disliked Lauren just as much as I did.

She was happy that someone had given Lauren what she had been dishing out to people for years.

Ben was also pleased and was even closer to Angela than before. I swore that I could hear wedding bells ring whenever I saw them together.

It never crossed my mind whether I could ever find someone like that nor did it bother me. There was no possible way that it could work because of who I was.

I sighed and got up from the chair I was sitting on and walked towards the window. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the birds were chirping a beautiful tune, the sun blazed brightly and the sky was bright.

It was the first day in Forks were the sun had decided to come out from behind the clouds. On this rare occasion when the brightest star in the sky awoke from its captivity of Forks atmosphere, the nature that surrounded this town was magnified and actually appeared to sparkle from the reflection of the sun's rays.

I had grabbed my laundry basket and was now in the middle of folding my laundry into neat stacks. My hands were fast and gentle. Not one piece of clothing was wrinkled or creased. They were smooth and the folding technique I used was perfectly executed.

I put away my clothes and moved on to washing the dishes. When I was done I cleaned around the living room, the bathroom and completed some unfinished packing that I was way to lazy to do upon my arrival in Forks.

On this rare beautiful day I stayed indoors completing work around the house. I gazed longingly out through the window and decided I would take a run outside for a couple of hours and maybe visit some stores along the way when I finished the housework. I smiled at the thought of driving my Lamborghini Gallardo with the roof lowered through town.

I felt giddy from the thought and went to clean my room wanting to get all the housework done; when I entered the room it was one hot mess. I started by making the bed, a lot of the covers had found themselves on the floor; others were tangled in a huge knot on the bed. Don't bother asking me how the sheets managed to get like this but lets just say I needed to entertain my boredom the night before.

I got to work by untying the covers from their tangled mess then cleared the huge heap on the floor. I finished in a matter of seconds; and proceeded to go into my closet.

I cleared my clothing and arranged them nicely into rows along the silver rails that aligned the walls. At last I had completed my chores and was now going to take a shower.

When I stepped out I felt rejuvenated. I threw on some stretchy yoga pants and a matching top. I wasn't planning on doing yoga, I just liked this outfit and it was something I wore around the house.

I made my way up to the attic and commenced my search for a certain box. I found it shoved at the far corner of the attic; I rummaged through it, until I found a sleek black case, written in gold writing was my birth name.

I think it was my mother who had this made for me a long time ago. There was some sort of charm placed on the instrument so that it would never lose its shine and create a beautiful sound that varied on how passionate the player was.

Any faint memories I had of her were vague and I couldn't remember how she looked like expect for fiery auburn hair. The flute was made of the finest sterling silver and had intricate swirl designs woven together.

I could remember that she had a strong attachment to music. It was her passion especially the piano, but she enjoyed the flute and violin. It felt strange to only remember this part of her when there were so many other aspects of her life that I didn't know.

I walked down to the second floor and into a room that I kept locked. I grabbed the key from my pocket and put it in the key hole and turned. The door to my music room opened slowly. I don't know why I had this room but, it could be of good use. As you entered you were bombarded with the different colors splashed on the walls.

Since music is written with infinite emotions I decided to put as much colors on the walls. There was a pretty golden chandelier that was hung on the ceiling and the windows were lined up along the walls. A grand piano was situated in the center of the room and there were paintings on the walls were of famous music composers.

Beside the grand piano stood a chair with a black stand in front of it. I walked gingerly into the room; I opened the window to let some cold air enter then sat on the chair and opened the case. My flute sparkled in the light, the charm still in effect. In elegant gold writing was my name written on the middle of the mouth joint of my flute.

I put the pieces of the flute together and started to play any song that I remembered just to practice. I faintly recalled a melody that was sung by my mother but I wasn't sure.

Upon first listen, the tune sounded somewhat uncomplicated but held many difficult parts that were hidden within its simplicity if you paid enough attention.

I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes while I played. Sighing, I wish I knew more about who my mother really was. When I try to grasp onto any reminder of her, I acquired the feeling of warmth. When thinking of my father, I only acquired frigidness. How could two polar opposites unite and grow to love each other? Or maybe it wasn't love that brought them together.

Shrugging indifferently about my parent's love life, I began preparing to play another song until the smell of sacchariferous sweets found its way into my nostrils. I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

Then my eyes widened in realization.

Vampires. And a lot of them.

I carefully placed my flute on the chair and bolted towards the open window.

By the time I arrived, they were gone. I could see small white blurs with golden eyes dart through the trees indicating they had been here.

Several of their scents lingered shortly after they fully disappeared.

I clutched the window sill tightly, irritated that they now knew where I lived.

The sudden feeling of a storm brewing was stronger than ever and if I didn't vanish from the Cullen's radar, I had a feeling it would become even more difficult to escape their inquisitive grasps.

* * *

**Another newly revised and edited chapter. Tell me whatcha think when you REVIEW!**

**~Mariam.**


End file.
